


Sex Talk

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, Past, Past Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Witch - Freeform, vampire, vampire x witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja couldn't help but ask. She just couldn't.
Relationships: Nadja/Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Sex Talk

"Do you ever get bored of stealing semen?" Nadja asked Lilith, boredly.

Lilith shrugged. "No. Not really. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Nadja huffed.

A pause.

"How many men have you screwed, Lilith?"

Lilith shrugged once again. "I don't really know. But it's quite high in numbers."

Then Nadja asked, "What about women?"

"Excuse me what?" Lilith was clearly confused.

Nadja tried to make her question as clear as possible. "Have you ever fucked a woman?"

"No. And I don't supposed I'd want to-" Lilith began, slightly trailing off.

Nadja's heart began to sink.

"...but…" Lilith began again. "I guess I would not rule it out."

Nadja slightly cocked her head to the side.

"It's not out of the question," Lilith simply put it.

Nadja asked, "Then how would you like to now?"

"Now?" Lilith began to cackle. "With who?" She kept laughing until her gaze narrowed on her friend. "Oh," she mouthed.

Nadja raised one of her dark eyebrows as if she was waiting for an answer--in which she was.

Lilith sighed, "Okay. Let's do it right here."

Nadja smirked and lounged right on top of Lilith. She really didn't give a shit who saw them...just not Laszlo.


End file.
